Drunken Diaries
by IceViper
Summary: Most of us don't know what we're doing when we're drunk. What if our beloved characters get drunk and started acting different out of the blue? Drabble Series. Chapter two: World War AU starring Mukuro.
1. Chapter 1

Word count: 518

Genre: (attempted) Humor

Warnings: Crack, OOC, Unbeta'ed

* * *

Chapter One: Inheritance Party ft. (drunk)Enma

It was a glamorous party. After all, no luxury shall be denied for the Vongola Decimo's Inheritance Party. The mansion they were residing in for the night was a gift from the ninth. The wine, and food are the best, of course that is to be expected from the Vongola. Only the Vongola and it's closest allies were invited.

A young man, in his early twenties, strutted around the mansion with his quest of finding the Vongola Decimo. His red locks swayed and his ruby-colored eyes glinted with delight when he saw the Decimo, hiding behind a statue casually drinking cola.

"Tsuna." He purred, which caught Tsuna's attention.

"Enma! What is it? Do you want me to get you some water? You're horribly drunk. You can't even control your HDW now." Tsuna evaluated Enma before sighing. You can't convince a drunk man.

"No need, Tsuna~" Enma purred as he hugged the brunet. "You're the only one I need~" Enma said before falling asleep.

Tsuna let out a small 'Eh?' and was panicking inside his mind. To be frank, Tsuna did not know what to do with the redhead. So, he just sat and resigned himself to his fate of being the man's pillow.

Five minutes later, Enma woke up. He's still drunk though. His eyes glinted mischievously when he noticed that he slept on Tsuna's leg, and he has a plan. A plan he really wanted to do, since he met Tsuna.

He looked at Tsuna, glad that they were still unnoticed, and his eyes darkened as he brought his lips closer to Tsuna's. "Chu~~~~" Enma made a loud sound, and gleefully noted that all eyes are on them as he kissed the Vongola Decimo.

He expected the pandemonium. So, he carried Tsuna and skipped away from the mansion to go the garden, using the chaos to escape.

While being carried, Tsuna's mind too, was in chaos. _'I knew it! I shoudn't have followed what Reborn said! I shouldn't have ordered 27 crates of wine!' _and soon after, he fainted out of stress. (Blame the paperworks.)

_**The next day**_

The Vongola and Shimon guardians went to look for their missing Decimos as soon as the sun rised.

They were quite _suprised _at what the Shimon Decimo did yesterday and by the time they finally realized what happened, Tsuna and Enma were already gone. They immediately went to organize a search but they were knocked down by Colonello who said that, "You could harm your bosses more if you went out right now, drunk and dazed. Get some rest, idiots."

Well, here they are, well rested and not quite _scandalized _at what they are seeing right now. Not even a little bit. Nu- uh.

After all, it's _totally_ okay that Enma Kozato kissed Tsunayoshi Sawada. It's not like Enma just stole Tsuna's first kiss.

Also, they don't care that their bosses are spooning while lying on the soft, green grass.

"Get... Away... From... Jyuudaime!"

Yup. They totally do not care.

* * *

A/N: Drunk!Enma is so ooc... Well, I think drunks are always out of character in one way or another... Don't hesitate to point out my grammatical mistakes so that I can correct them~

...

Just a lil break from the rewriting. First chapter is halfway done. Also, tell me the next character you want to appear on this drabble series. Love you guys~~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: World War AU starring Mukuro

Summary: World War AU. They were renegades, used as fighters for the government that they defied. All of them ready to fight for their only chance of freedom. Except for him, he was the person who drank away the night, the night before they were deployed to war.

Disclaimer: Not mine. I own this story only.

A/N: I made this chapter with very little knowledge about wars. So please forgive me if there were some mistakes.

It's not really humorous, but I hope this is satisfactory.

* * *

Mukuro looked at his soon to be comrades, drinking away his disgust at the people around him. All he wanted was to be away from the mafia. Now, HE'S fighting with the mafia that he despised.

He scoffed, he wanted to do nothing with them, but he was powerless. As a brother, trying to protect his sister from the war, he did all that he can do. He let himself become a warrior, a soldier for the government that he defied, only to save his sister. That, and he liked killing too. It was a shame that he was captured by the Vindice.

"SOLDIERS, ATTENTION!" Mukuro heard a woman's voice shout. He looked at her. She was attractive to say the least, with her brown eyes, blue hair, and a body to die for. But for Mukuro, she was nothing, just another criminal like him.

_Yes, _everyone inside the training room are criminals. They were imprisoned, with no hopes of release, because they all have killed someone. But they were released, a last hope for the government, to defeat the oppressors. Of course, every action has a reward, if they live, _if_, at the end of the world war… they are going to be free.

Mukuro set down his wine, opting to listen. Ignoring the disgust inside his mind, he listened.

"We, the Arcobaleno, are going to train you. So, no slacking off, no complaining and definitely, no skipping!" The woman said, glaring at the occupants of the room. Mukuro's heterochromatic eyes darkened.

'The Arcobaleno, huh? The world's most renowned criminals. They killed more than a thousand people.' He thought, letting out a small laugh. 'This is going to be fun. Kufufufu~"

* * *

Mukuro went to Mammon's squad. But Mukuro did not care; Mammon is just another Arcobaleno, another criminal.

They trained endlessly. Mammon taught them close combat with swords and knives, Fon taught them close combat with their hands, Verde discussed the tactics and strategies, Reborn taught them about handling hand guns, while Lal and her student Colonello taught them the basics of snipers.

After a month, they were ready, more or less. They were ready for war. To go back to mindless killing, just because they were promised to be released from the jail. Because they were promised to have another chance to live their lives with the ones they love.

* * *

The night before their deployment, each and every renegade celebrated. Who knows, that may be just the last day of their lives.

So, there were booze, food and even pastries. Most of them avoided the wine, wanting to be sober, except for him.

Mukuro drank wine continuously. He was drinking even after past twelve, where his comrades called it a night and went to sleep. He drank away his worries that he'll die, and the small fear that was starting to ignite inside him. Even if he liked killing people, he had never joined a war, _a real war._

Mukuro slept at one o'clock and woke up at five o'clock am, and just went back to drinking.

He groggily put on his suit and picked up a trident when Lal called for them at seven o'clock. They all entered a submarine, transporting them to the battlefield.

* * *

After an hour of waiting, they went out one by one.

Mukuro was one of the first soldiers to go out. Immediately, they were heading out on the battlefield.

He was unique... after all, he was the only one holding a trident, while others, even the Arcobaleno had guns. He just shrugged the thought away and started walking.

Holding his trident, he just walked. Dodging bullets and killing the enemy soldiers by stabbing them to death. Eventually he was captured, luckily he was not killed, and he was not really aware of it. Unluckily, he was captured for information and they were probably going to torture him.

Naturally, his trident was confiscated. Sitting alone on a dungeon, he laughed at how it looked really easy to escape it. He was drunk after all, and he was bored.

He broke out of the rope that was binding him and picked up a long bow and a harmonica. He just wanted to picked up the harmonica, so he just kufufu'ed his merry way away from the camp.

Not knowing where he was going, he unintentionally entered another enemy camp. So, he was captured, again.

* * *

Tied to a post, and living inside small space, just big enough to fit him. There inside the metal prison, he became sober. He started kicking the door, due to the noise of the camping enemy soldiers, he was unnoticed. After kicking it for a while, it gave up and luckily, it was already midnight.

Picking his bow and musical instrument, he went to search for an easy kill. Once he spotted the 'looker' of the camp, he readied the bow and shot it. The looker dropped dead, and Mukuro made his way to the man. Stealing his clothes, he now looked like a soldier from the enemy camp, albeit a little bit bloody.

And then again, Mukuro walked and hid on the mountains for a week, and the week slowly transforming into a month. He found food and fresh water on the side of the mountain where he was hiding. After making sure that there were no enemies, he started walking again.

Tired from walking, he sat down played his harmonica under a tree to ease his boredom. Because, let's admit it. Even if someone found him, he can easily kill them. Once he heard some rustling of the leaves, he readied himself.

"Huh? Mukuro?" He heard a familiar voice. He looked at the shorter man with gravity defying brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"Kufufufu, I was not aware you are in this war too, Tsuna." He looked at Tsuna, noting the differences of their uniform. It seems that Tsuna was a normal soldier, not like a renegade like him.

"What are you talking about, Mukuro? The war ended a week ago." Tsuna looked at him, scratching his cheek. "The enemy has backed down. Now, we're looking for possible survivors."

"What the hell." Mukuro said, and just kufufu'ed when Tsuna looked at him, confused.

END.

A/N: Mukuro's character was kinda based on Jack Churchill or more commonly known as Mad Jack. I thought that he really fits Mukuro's character.

Sorry for the OOC!Mukuro. Please note that he was drunk and … bored.

Thank you for supporting Drunken Diaries, no matter how crazy (and crackish)my chapters look… Thank you guys Please tell me your opinions about this chapter, I really appreciate it.

P.S. Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes. This is unbeta'd.


End file.
